Crank Forever After
by sandihart
Summary: Kristina After Fallout.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is what I think should of happened after Fallout. This is right after Kristina's little outburst. This is from the point of view of someone who is outside the story. I hope that you like this. I really love Ellen Hopkins and her books. I hoped this is what would happen.**

The next day Kristina, Marie, and Scott pile into a car. They were going to change Kristina for the better. They hoped this time she would try to change. Become a real mother, daughter, and sister.

They were taking her to a place that come help her with her addiction. They thought that she wanted to love her children. She did, but she didn't know if she could face her problems.

She knew she was going to have to try. She needed to love her children the way that they needed to be loved. She couldn't do that till later. She needed to use what was left of her brain.

Everyone knew she will always be broken. The monster would always be with her. She knew that, but she could learn to ignore it. It will be a long painful journey. She hasn't not been high in forever.

She had with her one suitcase. There was only clothes in it and a list. Her mother had checked. they were going to check again when they got there. The list is the only thing her parents didn't know she had.

The list was long. She hoped it was motivational and that she would stay.

**The List**

*My Children

*My Parents

*My Siblings

*Myself

She would read it everyday. She wouldn't let anyone take it. She would keep it close by where ever she went.

* * *

**One to Two months later**

A big group of people stood in the lobby of a hospital. They stood waiting for a mother, daughter, and a sister. Only one person. The hospital said they couldn't help the girl anymore.

"Mom! Dad!" an old looking women came running in. She hugged the oldest women and man in the group. Marie and Scott.

Marie and Scott looked confused, before Scott asked, "Kristina?"

"Who else?" She asked. She looked at her children. All five of them were there for her. She gave them all hugs and greeted them by name. They all gave her hugs, but they stiffed in her hug.

Kristina went to hug her sister and brother, but they stepped back. They didn't trust her not to hurt them again.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I stolen from you. I do love you. And I do hope you will forgive me." Kristina told her family.

* * *

**One year later**

Kristina answered the door to the apartment that she and her two youngest kids lived in. Her family greeted her. She was one year clean.

The hospital couldn't help her anymore, not because she was too far gone, but because she no longer needed them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is what would happen in real life. As my mom tells me "Books have happily ever afters, because real life doesn't." So this is what I think would happen after Kristina outburst. How goes nothing. This is Kristina's point of view.**

Everyone was looking at me with disbelief. I can't blame them. I don't feel sorry. I don't care. I just couldn't anymore. I couldn't feel anything anymore.

I should feel bad that I stolen from my parents. I should feel bad I left my children, but I just couldn't anymore. I should feel bad that the man who loved me got me on the monster than married another. I only feel bad when I don't get enough of the monster.

I was going to quit I had to. I have no choice. My life isn't in my own hands anymore. I wanted to take back my life. I wanted control. I was going to care again. I wanted to.

But everyday of my life my tolerance grew higher. I hated that, because I needed more and more. I know that isn't really good, but I can't stop. I knew all my other thoughts were just crazy.

My family doesn't deserve me. I know that. They never will. That is when Bree starts talking to me again, "You'll never be good enough for them. Even if you stopped you'll still be known as the crazy drug girl. What would even be the point of trying."

Bree is me. Me with the monster. She controlled me and everything about me. She rarely ever talked to me now. I could see her point though. There was no point in fighting with her or the monster. They both always win.

I excused myself. I walked out the front door. I only came for the food and place to stay. Once I got some of the monster I wouldn't need any of that. I was really going to miss Trey though. He always got a good score.

I walked back in and grabbed my dad's keys off the hook. I walked out once more. I got myself a new car. Once I get where I'm going I can sell it. I ride away only thinking of myself and my next score.

That is the story of my life. Myself and my next score.

* * *

Years later she had 3 more children. She didn't take care of any of them. She didn't take care of any of her older children either. A week after Christmas Kristina was caught with her father's car. She was put in jail for 6 months. After that she disappeared only coming to her parents, siblings, and children when she needed money.

By the age of 37 she was found dead in her motel room. She died a painful dead, because she overdosed. Or that what people assumed. (Murder)


	3. Chapter 3

**This is what I**** would have wanted to happen after Fallout if chapter 1 couldn't happen. This would be the second base thing to happen. By the way in the last chapter they don't know for sure she overdosed. They assumed that. In all actually it could of been murder. Most likely was, but people didn't care enough to check. All evidence inn room showed foul play was most likely involved. Well the is the second base thing that could have happen.**

I'm not sorry about their lives. I have bigger problems. I don't know where I will score or when I can. I might go to jail and all they can talk about is how their lives suck. I'm sorry that I ever did the monster.

I hate that I started the monster. I hate the girl that started me on the monster. Bree did too. But as much as i hated that straight A virgin say no to drugs girl, I wanted her back. Sadly she could never come back.

She was a spoiled little brat. She had two wonderful parents who loved her. Yet she wanted a third unloving parent back. She wanted to be her father's little princess. That is what turned her into me.

Bree. But I don't go by that name anymore. She's crazy. She is me. I never heard of anyone named Bree. it came out of the straight A Kristina mouth. She never heard of one either.

So now, because of those two girls I'm here. Listening to everyone having fun. I left the table and went to the room we grew up in. Me, old Kristina, and Bree lived here at different points.

I only thought of myself. I only care about my well being. It wasn't my fault. You can't blame me. No one can blame me. It was the monster. It was Bree. It was anyone, but me.

I sit in my old room listening to the group downstairs. They didn't noticed my absence. I wanted to be there having fun with them, but they didn't want to have fun with me. They would all probably like it more if I wasn't here. They hated me.

I didn't understand why they didn't like me. I gave birth to five of them. They like old Kristina. I didn't understand why. Oh who am I kiddding, I love her ore then I love me right now. She was free. She had money when she needed it.

I couldn't stand this anymore. Not being Kristina who had a future.

* * *

**Outside the story point of view.**

That day the snow was coming down hard. Kristina walked outside and walked a short way to a wooded area. She laid down. She ended the addiction. She knew it was possible to feel things for her family again. She committed the worst possible sin. She committed suicide.


End file.
